


带我回家

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel lost memory, Gentle Sam Winchester, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Sam在一个雨夜捡到了流浪发烧的Castiel，随着他和Castiel的深入交往，他发觉身边的事物越发奇怪起来。
Relationships: Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

深秋的夜晚，下着雨。  
Sam Winchester和他的女友从一家高档餐厅里出来，在店铺的遮雨棚下面撑开了一把蓝色的小伞，沿着宽阔的街道往住宅区走。  
他们一路走一路聊，话题从餐厅的食物到宠物医院收留的流浪狗，不知不觉快到家了，Sam的步子也轻快起来。再过一个十字路口，那幢灰蒙蒙的公寓楼就是目的地了。  
"噢，可算到了。每次走这条路我都觉得远。"Amelia抱着Sam的胳膊，把身体又往Sam的身上靠了靠。Sam轻声笑了笑，换了一只手拿伞，好腾出那只手来搂他的女朋友。  
他是一个出道没多久的律师，现在就职于纽约的一家知名律师所。请他的费用虽然在律师所里属于中等偏下，但他的生活已经可以过得很滋润了，更别提他最近打赢了一场大官司，给事务所长了脸。  
这个周末他就会和他新交往的女朋友Amelia去购买一辆轿车。  
想到得空的时候可以开车带着女朋友出去兜风，他就感到兴奋又期待。  
他把手摸进口袋，把玩他的钥匙。他的钥匙扣上有一对金属制的小翅膀，他特别喜欢这个小玩意，虽然他不太记得他是从哪里得到它的。  
对了，摸着钥匙他就想起公寓。  
再过一个月，他就要搬去新买的高级社区了。他在那里买了一套三房的寓所，装修得十分精致。  
小律师的生活充满着希望和美好，他觉得他幸福非凡。  
就在这时，一声几不可闻的呻吟进了他的耳朵。  
他往公寓楼边的阴暗角落里看去。  
其实在离家大约二十米开外的时候，Sam就留意到公寓楼下的两个垃圾箱之间蹲着一个黑乎乎的身影。  
可怜的流浪汉。  
Sam在心里想着，忍不住就朝着那人多了一眼。  
事情往往就是这么有戏剧性。就在他看那一眼的时候，一辆车从他旁边开了过去。  
车灯照亮了那个流浪汉，光在无数的雨滴里闪耀，像特效灯光投射在舞台上的主角身上，颇具讽刺意味。  
Sam看见了灰蓝色的外套，紫红色的兜帽衫，白色的衬衫，和绿色的Tshirt。  
流浪汉瑟缩在垃圾桶边上，神情痛苦又绝望。几缕湿透了的头发贴在他的额头上，他的胡子有些长，嘴唇苍白没有血色。  
但是这些Sam都没注意。  
Sam所有的注意力都被他的眼睛夺走了。  
那眼清澈得像纯净的水体，比海洋更加深邃，当橘色的光线从他的眼底漾过去，那眼眸被染上了一层异样的暖色。  
Sam看着它们，它们也正好在看着Sam。  
就那么安安静静地看着。  
直到车灯掠过去后，一切又归于黑暗。  
Sam站住了脚步。  
"怎么了？"Amelia疑惑地问道，“你看见什么了吗？”  
漂亮温柔的女人顺着Sam的目光看过去，她只看到黑暗的墙角。  
“这天气糟透了，我得帮帮他。”Sam一边说着，一边把伞递给了Amelia，接着他独自走过去，走到那墙根下。  
流浪汉抬起头，眼神像一只受惊的兔子。  
“呃，要不要，去我家呆一会儿？”Sam把手从衣兜里拿出来，傻兮兮地往前伸了伸，想要扶流浪汉起身。  
“Sam…”  
满脸写着疑惑的Amelia走了过来，把伞遮在Sam的头上。  
“你在干什么？我以为你只是要把外套送给他。”  
她显然听见了Sam说了什么，这叫她皱起了眉。  
流浪汉看着他，又看了看她，不知道该听谁的。  
“我想帮帮他。让他到家里过一夜。”Sam解释着，语气里带着请求的意思。  
“给他外套也差不多吧。”  
“可是他都湿透了，这附近又没有遮雨的地方，会冻出病的。”  
Amelia仍是一副不情愿的样子。Sam很能理解她的心理，毕竟把一个流浪汉领进家是件危险的事情——鬼知道他们会做什么。  
但是Amelia没再说什么，兴许是她一贯温柔，又兴许是Sam明显比那个流浪汉强壮得太多，她觉得没什么好怕的。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”吻了吻Amelia的脸蛋之后，Sam弯下身体，再次对流浪汉发出了邀请：“去我家避雨好吗？”  
流浪汉犹豫了一会儿，这才握住Sam的手，站了起来。  
“我叫Sam。这是我的女朋友Amelia。你叫什么名字？”Sam问道。  
“Castiel。”流浪汉喘着粗气，他的嗓音低哑得不正常。

"你可以在客房住一晚上。"Sam把Castiel领进一个房间，房间里有一张床，上面堆着毛茸茸的毯子。  
水声从主卧的浴室传来，是Amelia在洗澡的声音。  
"噢，对啦，如果你想洗个热水澡的话，可以用厨房边上的浴室。"Sam又说道，"我去帮你拿一条干毛巾。"  
"我不洗澡。"Castiel神情淡漠地回绝了他。  
"可是你湿透了。雨水那么凉，你会生病了。"  
Sam说到这里，顿了顿。房间里的灯光开得很亮，他分明看到Castiel的脸色红得不太对劲。  
他伸出一只手贴在Castiel的额头上，接着他立刻叫了起来:"我的天，你在发烧!这么烫!"  
Castiel呆呆地看着他，似乎不知道什么是发烧。  
"我们得去医院。"  
"我没事。"Castiel认真地说道，"医院是什么?"  
"呃…"  
Sam听到Castiel的问句，原本就泛滥的同情心更加一发不可收拾。  
连医院都不知道，这个可怜的流浪汉是怎么活下来的?  
他心里有许多种猜想，每一种都倾注了同情。有那么一瞬间他想抱紧这个胡子拉碴，脏兮兮的流浪汉。但他最终没有那么做。  
“医院是看病的地方，你生病了，就应该去。我们可以现在去，挂个急诊。”  
“我不需要去医院，我没事。”Castiel坚持不去医院，他的喘息声却加重了一些。  
“那好吧。”Sam挑了挑眉，似乎是对Castiel的顽固无计可施，“但是你必须去洗个热水澡。然后吃点布洛芬。“  
“我不需要洗澡。”Castiel瞪着他。  
“不行。”Sam生气了，他揪住Castiel的衣领把他拖进了浴室，“你必须洗，现在就洗，我去给你拿毛巾。”  
他带上门，回到房间，翻箱倒柜了一阵，搜刮出一条大浴巾。他正准备拿去给Castiel，裹着浴袍躺在床上看书的Amelia说话了。  
“你在干什么，Sam？”  
“Castiel在发烧，他得洗个热水澡。”  
“哦。”Amelia秀眉微蹙，“你很有同情心，我理解。但是你不觉得我们管得太多了吗？我们已经让他进来过夜了。”  
“帮人帮到底嘛。”Sam微笑着摸了摸她的脸，轻轻吻了吻她的眉心，“你可以先睡。”  
“我等你。”Amelia眨了下眼睛，对他说道。  
“我一会儿就来陪你。”Sam也冲着她眨了眨眼睛，接着他快步走去浴室。在浴室的门口他敲了敲门，喊着Castiel的名字并通知对方自己送毛巾来了。他敲了又敲，里面却一点声响都没有。Sam打开门，一眼就看见了失去意识，倒在地上的Castiel。他吓坏了，慌慌张张地伸手去扶。  
然而就在Sam把Castiel从地上扶起来，靠坐在浴室的墙角的时候，他感到手上黏黏糊糊的沾了一些褐色的液体，等他在灯光下看清楚了之后，他才发现流浪汉脏兮兮的外套上沾染的并不是什么脏污的泥垢，而是干涸的鲜血。那些血迹被地上残留着的一点积水化开，就黏糊了起来。  
Sam愣了一下，然后动手把Castiel的上身剥了个干净。


	2. Chapter 2

“先生，你可以把他放到床上，不需要一直抱着他。”  
一名护士对Sam说道。  
“哦，好的。”Sam听从了护士的话，将Castiel放到诊室里的床铺上。急诊医生恰巧离开了，他们得等上一会儿。  
Sam看看门外，看看桌子，看看桌上放着的听诊器，压舌片和体温计，最后目光又转回到Castiel的身上，盯着他的右胳膊发呆。  
Castiel坐在床上，披着他的大衣，右胳膊却没穿进袖子里去。他的上臂有一个深深的伤口，是个穿刺伤，血液就是从这里流出来的，现在伤口已经化脓了，黄色的组织液浸满了那里，Sam猜测是淋雨导致的。  
据此他推测了整个过程。  
Castiel的胳膊被人刺伤了，兴许伤得过于严重，他的脑子不是很清醒。他在街上流浪，淋雨，最后伤口化脓发高烧倒在Sam家的浴室里。也多亏Sam把他带回家，不然的话后果不堪设想。  
Sam发现他的伤口时他从昏迷中醒过来一会儿，刚到医院他就又昏了过去。Sam这才抱着他去了诊室。  
医生终于回来了，还有个随同的护士。  
那护士用棉花球沾了酒精给Castiel降温，Castiel在酒精的气味中又迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。这时候护士开始清创，清创过后医生会给伤口缝针。  
“怎么会伤成这样的？”医生问Castiel。  
Castiel因为疼痛皱起眉，他摇了摇头，从牙缝里挤出了三个没用的词：“我不知道。”  
“你受伤了，这么大的伤口，你说你不知道？”  
“我不记得了。”另外三个没用的词。  
“你来说。”医生点了Sam的名。  
“我也不知道。”  
“你是他什么人？”医生好奇起来，又问道。  
“我…我在家门口看见他在淋雨于是就带他回家。到了家里，发现他在发烧，脱了他的衣服，就发现了这个伤口。”  
“这么说你是好心人咯？”医生眯缝起眼睛看了他几秒钟，又转头指挥护士，“再用双氧水洗一遍。”  
“算是吧。”Sam的手被Castiel胡乱抓着，捏得太紧的时候他的眉也跟着微微皱起。  
“好了，现在让他躺下吧。”医生吩咐道，“你可以走开了。”  
准备缝针的时候医生就不说话了。他先取过一支麻药，捏着Castiel的胳膊打进去，约莫两三分钟后，麻药生效了，他就开始缝针。  
Sam被赶出了帘子遮挡的病床，他看不见Castiel也听不见，这叫他有那么一点不安。  
夜已经深了，折腾了这么久他这个时候感到了一丝疲惫。  
想到明天还要早起上班，他就觉得更累了。  
Sam轻轻叹了口气，这时帘子里面传来一声细细的呻吟，他立刻就忘记了其他的事情。是的，现在，此刻，这一夜，他的心里毫无由来地装满了Castiel。  
“做好了，你把他带出去等着，护士会通知你们取药。”  
医生拉开帘子，蹭着中班椅滑到桌前去写病历，也没再看他们一眼。  
Castiel受伤的部位被纱布和绷带缠上了，纱布上沾染着黄颜色的药水，那叫Sam看了很放心。  
“两天后过来换药。”头也没抬却知道他们走到门口的医生又加了一句话。  
“知道了。“

回到住处的时候Amelia已经睡熟了。屋里一片黑漆漆的。Sam开了客厅的灯，把他搀扶着的Castiel放到沙发上。  
“你好点了吗？”他问，“我去给你倒点水吃药好吗？”  
Castiel点点头，吹过了冷风之后他的脸色变得白惨惨，但是很快又恢复了高烧应有的热度。  
Sam走进厨房，从玻璃瓶里倒了半杯水出来。然后他打开Castiel的小药袋，按照医嘱拿出颜色各异的胶囊和药片，放在Castiel的掌心上。  
“把它们吃了。这些是退烧药和消炎药。”  
“好。”Castiel盯着那些药看了一会儿，突然像痛下决心那样闭着眼拧着眉，狠狠地往嘴里一送，拿过水，灌了一大口。  
Sam突然就笑了。  
“我小时候也那么吃药。”他把Castiel身上的大衣又掖紧了一些，“怕苦。”  
“我没吃过药。”吞了一把药下肚，Castiel的脸色稍稍好了一些。  
“所有人都吃过药。”Sam一本正经，“是个人都会生病。”  
“好吧。”Castiel眼神闪烁，Sam不知道他在想些什么。  
“不过有件事我真的很好奇。你是怎么受的伤？”  
"我不记得了。"  
"真的不记得?我还以为你是不想告诉那个医生。如果确实是这样，能不能告诉我，你是惹上了什么麻烦？"  
Sam问得很诚恳，他非常有自信Castiel会开口的。但是事实叫他的希望落了空。  
“抱歉，Sam。我真的不记得了。”  
“最奇怪的是，你的衣服却没有破损。”Sam仍然不想放弃，“你再想想，说不定你根本不是无家可归的流浪汉，说不定你就住在这附近…”  
Castiel的眼皮在打架，药性上来了，加重了脑子迷迷糊糊的程度。  
“对不起…”他的声音低低的，困顿浮现在他的脸上。  
“好吧，放过你了。"Sam悻悻地说道，"我们去房间里睡。”  
他扶起Castiel，走进客房。  
几乎是一沾上枕头，Castiel就睡着了。Sam给他盖好暖和的毯子，关了灯，回到客厅。  
他不想去打扰Amelia的睡眠，于是打算在沙发上将就一晚。他躺了下来，在最开始的十分钟里他并不能入睡，他想着Castiel的到来，并预感着Castiel的事情没有那么简单。他的生活似乎有什么东西会被这个不起眼的流浪汉改变，又似乎什么也不会被改变。  
Sam把兜里的那枚金属翅膀掏出来，握在手里入了梦。


	3. Chapter 3

天还没亮，Sam就醒了过来，因为对他高大的身躯来说，沙发实在不是个睡觉的地方。  
他到卫生间去洗澡。刮胡子的时候他注意到他满脸的疲倦，以及眼底的青晕。  
他很想找个借口不去上班，但是今天却有个很重要的案子需要他。  
稍微整理了一下西服，Sam用了一些啫喱水让他的头发精神起来。然后他出门，在附近的咖啡厅买了三杯咖啡和几块三明治。  
在工作日买早餐回家，这是第一次。他的上班时间要比Amelia早，以往他都是匆忙地出门，在路上买早餐，再带去事务所吃。Amelia经营着一家宠物店，她比较中意那家店边上的糕点屋。  
他是因为Castiel而去买早餐的，他担心他饿着。  
Sam回到家里，主卧室的门开着，Amelia已经起床了。  
"你知道我不喜欢这家的三明治。"穿着丝绸睡裙的Amelia把长发盘成一个髻子，她看到Sam放在餐桌上的食物，皱了皱眉，"还有，你今天怎么起得这么早。"  
"我是切身体验了一晚上，沙发还是没有床舒服。”  
Amelia笑了笑，胳膊环上Sam的脖子，要了一个撒娇吻。  
"起码把咖啡喝了吧？咖啡还是不错的。"Sam用讨好的眼神看着她，一边把热腾腾的咖啡往她的手里塞。  
她点了点头。  
“你要去上班了吧？”  
“是的。”Sam看了看表，“我还有十分钟。”  
“那我今天应该去宠物店吗？”Amelia问道，眼神里带着话。  
“呃…不应该吗？”Sam并没有抓到她的暗示，“你今天想休息？”  
“因为，”Amelia慢下说话的语速，通常她这么做，都表示她在生气，“你昨天带回来那个无家可归的人好像还在我们家里。”  
“Castiel？”Sam说道，“是的。我昨晚带他去医院，他的胳膊受伤缝了针，而且他还在发烧，所以我把他安顿在客房了。”  
“你不准备让他离开？”Amelia听到Sam的叙述，语气变得有些焦躁，“如果我们都不在家里，鬼知道他会做什么事情。”  
Sam愣了一下，这个时候他才完全明白Amelia的意思。  
“我没想过这个。”Sam挠挠头发，“不过…”  
“不过？”Amelia眯起了眼睛。  
“Castiel的话应该不要紧。”  
"你信任一个来历不明的流浪汉?"Amelia的表情转成了惊异。  
Sam想了想，接着点了点头。Amelia就更惊异了。  
"好吧，反正这是你的公寓，既然你无所谓，我也没什么好担心的。"  
她在生气，Sam看得出来，她很生气。  
“哦，没注意到，你还给他买了早餐？”Amelia看到了三杯咖啡。  
"是。"Sam回答。  
"你…"Amelia正想载说点什么，客房的门开了，头发乱糟糟的Castiel走了出来。  
Amelia转身就进了卫生间。  
"你好，Sam。"Castiel微微点头，认真地打招呼，那双眼睛在白天看起来蓝得更漂亮了。  
"早，Cass。"  
Sam有点魂不守舍。他不知道他是怎么了。Amelia在生气，他应该去安慰她，今天以前他都会无条件地去安慰她，什么事都顺着她的意思做，为了能让她笑一笑，从前的他愿意做任何事。可是现在，虽然理智告诉他必须去安慰Amelia，但他却什么也不想做。  
这情况糟糕极了。  
"我给你买了咖啡。"他扫了一样卫生间紧闭的门，然后拿起一杯咖啡递给Castiel。  
"谢谢你。"Castiel打开盖子，喝了一口，“有点苦。”  
“咖啡就是这样。”Sam微微笑了，“你没有喝过吗？”  
“我不需要喝这种东西。”Castiel回答。  
又是一个“不需要”。Sam不明所以，他看着Castiel还在慢慢喝着的样子，询问起他的病情来了。  
“你的烧退了吗？”  
Castiel点点头，又摇摇头最后说了不知道。于是Sam伸手摸了摸他的额头。  
“比我的热一些。”  
他找出体温计，让Castiel夹在腋窝里。  
“听到‘嘀’的声音就拿出来给我。”他拆开一个三明治放进Castiel的另一只手里，“你还是得吃药，吃完早餐就吃药。”  
Castiel咬了两口三明治，露出一个很高兴的表情，“这个，很好吃。”  
Sam笑了。  
“我很高兴你喜欢。”他又看了看表，还有不到五分钟了，他也拿过一个三明治，配着咖啡吃了起来。  
体温计在这个时候响了。Castiel把它拿了出来，Sam看了一眼，37.8度。  
“哦，低烧。”他吁了一口气，“再吃几次药应该就没问题了。”  
“嗯。”Castiel吃完了早餐，Sam给他倒了一杯水，看着他把药吃下去。  
“我该去上班了。”Sam对他说道，说着他突然想到了一个主意，“对了，不如这样吧，你跟我去上班。”  
“什么？”  
“这是最好的了，你快把外套穿上。我们马上出门。”  
Sam说着，走到卫生间门口，敲了敲门，“Amelia，我带Castiel去上班了，你出来的时候把咖啡喝了吧。”  
卫生间里传来一声模糊的答应。Sam收拾起Castiel的药，带着一起出了门。

因为还没买车，Sam每天早晨都是打车上班。后来他认识了住在附近的一个出租车司机，那司机就和他约定，每天早上送他上班，他只要在每周一付一周的打车钱就行了。  
“抱歉，今天我还有一个朋友要搭车，我需要再多付一点吗？”  
那司机看看他，又看看他旁边站着的Castiel，笑了笑，“当然不用，Winchester先生，你给的已经够多的了。”  
“谢谢。”Sam打开车门，和Castiel一起坐在后座上。  
车驶向商务区，在一幢高耸的写字楼前停了下来。  
Sam拉着Castiel下了车，和司机道了别，然后他们乘坐电梯去了25层。  
Jackson Lewis律师事务所，就是Sam上班的地方。  
“你可以到休息室去，我给你拿几本杂志。”他对Castiel说道。  
Castiel没什么反应，只是透过玻璃门窗好奇地盯着事务所里的人看。  
“怎么了？”Sam顺着他的目光，看见里面有个金发的女孩拿着一叠刚刚钉好的材料，站在门边翻看着。  
Sam突然觉得心里有些不舒服。  
“我好像在哪里看过她。”Castiel说道，神情凝重，像是在思考某个严重的问题。  
“哦，是嘛。”Sam稍稍感觉舒服点了，“也许你在街上的时候看过，也许只是长得像，谁没见几个金发妞呢。”  
“嗯。”Castiel收回了目光，“我去休息室。”  
“顺着这个走廊走过去，向左转，第三个门进去就是了。我去给你拿杂志，或者，我可以把平板电脑给你用。”  
“好的。”  
安顿好Castiel之后，他坐到办公桌前，拿过一份他正在处理的离婚案件，仔细阅读起来，试图找出一些漏洞好为他的客户争取更多的利益。  
“Sam，抱歉，打扰你一下，给我一支笔。”那个金发女孩坐在他的前桌，她转过身来，问他要笔。  
“好的。”Sam翻了翻他的笔筒，“你要什么颜色的？”  
“黑色的墨水笔。”  
“拿去吧。”Sam抽出那支笔，递给她，就在这时他看了看那女孩微笑的脸。  
“你叫什么名字？”他突然问道，问句刚说出口他又觉得很尴尬，他在这里工作有一段时间了，怎么可能记不住前桌的女孩儿呢，何况她长得那么漂亮。可是Sam却真的不记得她的名字。  
女孩笑了笑，“你说呢，我叫什么名字。”  
“Madison？还是，Ruby？”这两个名字一下子从Sam的脑袋里蹦出来了，他脱口而出。  
女孩轻轻摇了摇头。  
“都不是吗？”他有些懊恼。  
“别猜了。你只是不愿意想起来。”女孩拿着那枝笔敲了敲他的桌子，“好好工作吧。”  
说完她转了过去，埋头在那些文件里。Sam看了一眼她的背影，也低下头去看那个案子，不知不觉他就忘记了刚才的对话。

中午吃饭的时候他下楼去买了两份鸡肉意大利面，拿到休息室去和Castiel一起吃。  
“Sam，这是谁？”他的几个同事也在休息室里吃中餐，其中一个很有兴趣地打量着Castiel。  
“朋友。”  
“不是吧？他看起来和你不是一路的呀。”  
他们会这么问纯粹是因为Castiel穿得就像个流浪汉，而且他没有刮胡子，虽然洗过脸了，但是看起来还是脏兮兮的。  
“只交和自己一样的朋友那还有什么意思。”Sam插起一块鸡肉，放进Castiel的餐盒里，“你多吃点。”  
Castiel笨拙地拿起叉子，叉了两三下都没能叉起一根面条。  
"我看不懂了。"那个同事冲着Sam笑了起来，"你在哪儿捡到这位的?"  
"Sam在他家楼下遇见我的。"Castiel放下叉子，认真地回答那个人。  
"哦，Sam，你的心地真善良。"那个同事一副感动的样子，Sam却朝他翻了个白眼。  
"别看他了，Cass，快点吃。吃完还要吃药。"  
Castiel疑惑地看了那个人一眼，又看了看Sam，最后还是听了Sam的话，低头吃面。

"你是不是不喜欢你的那位同事?"  
晚上回家的时候，Castiel在路上问Sam。  
"Dirk最喜欢欺负人了。我刚进这个事务所的时候就知道。"  
"噢。"  
Castiel轻轻回了一声。  
秋天晚间的风有些刺骨，他把双手插进兜帽衫的口袋里，瑟缩着身子。  
"我们去买衣服，Cass。"Sam捏了捏他衣服的厚度，皱着眉说道，"你的衣服太单薄了。"  
他看见Castiel愣了一下，然后他也愣住了。  
他这算什么呢，同情流浪汉也应该要有限度的不是吗。这个叫Castiel的人和他没有一分一毫的关系，仅仅只是在一个雨夜碰巧出现他的楼下，他就可以为他做到这么多?给他买衣服如此的顺理成章，似乎有哪里不太对劲。  
Castiel…这名字还有这个人的模样在他的心里放大，有那么一瞬间，他似乎抓住了什么，又像是什么也没抓住。  
"Sam?"  
"什么?"Castiel的声音把他从那堆思绪里叫了出来。  
"你的脸色很难看。你还好吗？"  
"我没事，可能只是太累了。"Sam摆摆手，"前面有一间商场，我们去看看吧。"  
Sam指的是这一带最大的一间购物中心，里面装潢得金碧辉煌，Castiel有些犹豫，但是Sam搂着他的肩膀，把他带了进去。  
"我应该给你买件毛衣，大衣，那是必须的。你穿衬衫肯定也很好看。呃…"他们从几间男装店的橱窗前走过，突然Sam看到了其中一家的橱窗里挂着一件过时了的米黄色的trench风衣，Sam站住了。


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel也停住了脚步，他略带疑惑地看着Sam，然后他也看见了那件风衣。  
他歪了歪脑袋，就像想起了什么，但他什么也没说。  
"Cass，"Sam回过头来找他，"这件怎么样?不知道为什么，我觉得会很适合你。"  
Castiel点点头，还是什么也没说。他看起来就像是没有主意的那类人，很愿意乖乖听话。  
Sam微微笑了，拉着Castiel走进店里，向店员要了那件风衣试穿。  
风衣挂在Castiel的身上显得有些大了，并没有那么合身。Castiel又习惯微微驼着背，他穿那件风衣就看起来一点精神也没有。  
“和我想象的差不多，但是，但是…”Sam想说‘但是衣服有些偏大了’。可是奇怪的是，他又不愿意Castiel把衣服脱下来。  
“我觉得很好。”Castiel仿佛看穿了他的想法，点着头附和。  
“那好，就这件了。”Sam掏出钱包，为那件风衣付了钱。  
“一般都是些小公务员青睐这种风衣。”他们继续逛着，Sam边走边对Castiel说道，“他们会在里面穿西装，看起来挺唬人。像是什么大人物。”  
“噢，是了，我们可以让你在里面也穿上西装，那样你也可以装装样子。”Sam想到这个点子，开心得一把搂过Castiel，在他的耳边低语，“我就说你是我的同事，我们住在一起。所有人都会相信的。”  
Castiel也许听不懂他那话的意思，但他看着他兴高采烈的表情，就像被传染了快乐似的，浅浅地笑了。他一笑，Sam就愣住了，像看见了奇迹一般，如获至宝。  
“你应该多笑笑，你笑起来很好看。”他情不自禁地停下来，伸手去摸Castiel冰凉的脸颊。  
“好。”Castiel捉住他伸过来的那只手，看着他的眼睛。  
他们四目相对，站着了，就没有再走，似乎这一时刻是两人都想要的。  
就在这时，Sam的电话响了，打断了他们之间的安静。  
Sam看了一眼，是Amelia打来的。他匆匆接了起来，脸上泛起了羞愧的红晕。  
“嗨，Amelia。”  
“Sam，你在哪儿？”  
“我在商场。“  
“我父亲让我们去他家吃饭。你能来吗？”  
“呃…”Sam想了想，眼睑低垂下来，“好。我马上就去。”  
挂了电话，他叹了一口气，对Castiel说了抱歉。然后他从钱包里抽出几张钞票，嘱咐Castiel自己去买点吃的。  
做完这些，他和Castiel道别，他转过身去，朝商场外面走去。他走了几步，又停了下来，把手插进兜里，摸到了他的钥匙扣。  
那枚金属的小玩意在他的兜里已经有一些热度了，他抓住它，连同钥匙，在手心里捻了几下。此刻他犹豫着要不要把钥匙留给Castiel。他知道Castiel没有家。但是把钥匙给Castiel意味着什么？这个时候他又想起了Amelia。他感到很纠结，这叫他既没有往前继续走，也没有回头。他就这么犹豫了两三分钟，手指和钥匙扣擦出了痛觉，他这才像是要挽回什么似的回头去找Castiel。  
商场很热闹，灯火通明，人来人往。  
Castiel已经不见了踪影。他分开人群去寻找，但是太迟了，无论他怎么找，找了多少间商铺，多少个餐厅，他都没有找到Castiel。  
电话又响了，在他的兜里震动。  
"Sam，你在哪儿?你怎么还没到。"  
又是Amelia，他这才意识到他浪费了太多时间。  
Sam抹了一把额头上的汗，试图让自己冷静下来。  
"我马上去。"他答应着，狠狠地下了决心，把淹没Castiel的商场甩在了身后。他叫上计程车，到了Amelia父亲的房子里。  
"你怎么花了这么久的时间?"Amelia很不高兴。她和她的父亲已经准备好了晚饭，并且中途热了两回。这情形，任谁都不会高兴。  
"对不起。"Sam不敢告诉她是因为Castiel，他甚至有意识地不去提这个名字。他隐隐约约地感觉他在偷情，但这想法却又让他觉得可笑。  
"我说过这小子不适合你。他都没有把你放在心上。"Amelia的父亲从厨房走了出来，手里端着一大盆的意大利面。他是个魁梧的退伍军人，从他们交往的一开始就没给Sam多少好脸色。  
"爸爸，他只是有事耽搁了。"Amelia冲着Sam努努嘴，示意他对她父亲说点好话。  
"我很抱歉‥我刚才在市中心，那里人很多…"  
"那肯定是堵车了。"Amelia替他打圆场。  
她牵着Sam的手来到餐桌边，把他摁在椅子里，意味深长地看了他一眼，接着拿过一个白盘子，给他分香肠意大利面。  
"是堵车。"Sam说了谎，"我也不想迟到这么久。"  
"哼。"Amelia的父亲闷哼了一声，虽然他还是很生气，但是Amelia给他也盛了一盘面，他的脸色就缓和了不少。  
"你的工作怎么样了？车和房子什么时候买?"那位父亲大人又问道。  
"周末去买车。房子的话，下个月我就搬家。"Sam老实说道。  
对方听了这话，点点头，没再多说话。但是Sam很清楚，就算他家财万贯，Amelia的父亲还是对他心存芥蒂。  
果然，整个用餐的时间他没有对Sam笑过一次，他们吃的很沉闷，只有Amelia聊起她的宠物店里发生的趣事时他们才会一起笑出声。  
不过说实话，Sam非常喜欢这种家庭的感觉。他会来吃晚餐也是因为这个。Amelia的父亲很爱她。而他总是喜欢看着他们两人的相处，似乎这样看着他就能找回一些他失去的东西。  
从他记事起，就没见过母亲。父亲基本不着家，他对他最多的回忆就是他们之间无数次的争吵。他已经不记得他们都是为了什么事情在争吵，但肯定都不是什么愉快的事。  
晚餐过后，Amelia到厨房去准备甜点和饮料，Sam就像往常一样收拾桌子。  
他和Amelia的父亲没有什么话题，这直接导致他擦完桌子就端着脏盘子避难一样躲进厨房。  
"嗨，我想回去了。"他说道。  
Amelia回过身来。  
她正用水果小刀切着一个青柠檬，神情显得落寞又孤独。  
"我帮你洗碗。"Sam于心不忍，他拿起洗碗布，洗着水槽里的碗。他还是想离开，越快越好。所以他洗得很快，盘子一个接一个摞上碗柜。  
"对不起，Sam，我想留下来陪我爸爸。"Amelia说道，"我很久没有陪他了。"  
"哦，那好吧。"Sam洗完最后一个盘子，"那我就自己回去了?"  
Amelia点点头，放下手里的东西，走过来和他简短地吻别。  
"路上小心，还有，再见。"她说，眼神里却少了Sam见惯的依依不舍。  
"嗯，再见。"Sam和她道别。  
然后他到客厅和Amelia的父亲道别。  
他完全没有挽留Sam的意思，和以往一样。  
Sam并不在意，他走出门，迈开腿朝最近的计程车停靠点飞奔而去。他不知道自己为什么要这样，他的心里记挂着一个人，却又放不下另一个。  
这样活着会很累。他在偷情。现在他不觉得可笑了。  
在停靠点他排了三四人的队伍，等到了一辆计程车，他一上车就让司机带他去商场。  
在车上他焦急地看着表。他一点把握都没有。  
两三分钟就遗失了他，而现在，整整两个小时过去了，他担心他这辈子都不会再看见Castiel了。  
商场所在的建筑物出现在眼前那条马路的对面，一些商店已经开始打烊，灯光黯淡了不少。顾客三三两两地往外走，也没有几辆车停在附近。  
“先生，是这里吗？”  
“是的。”Sam抓出一把零钞塞给司机，急急忙忙地下了车，跑进了商场。  
现在没有影响他视线的人群了，他也不需要进到每一间商店里去寻找了。  
但是又有什么用，他在这个越来越暗，不时能听到拉门放下的声音的商场里，怎么找也找不到那个穿着风衣的身影。  
他的心在懊悔中下沉。


	5. Chapter 5

纽约这座城市很大，展示在外面的部分华丽，干净又整洁，就好像事务所楼下的公园一样。  
中午的时候Sam又习惯性地拿着午饭到这里来。他在这里总是一个人。他的同事虽然不少，但他却没有跟任何一个深交，有时候他会有一种莫名其妙的感觉，类似:只有坐在他前排的那个女孩是活着的，其他的同事都已经死了。事实上他们在他的生活里的确是死的。隐喻的那种死。  
商业区高楼林立，小花园是一个类似林窗一般的所在，大部分街道都躲在阴影之中，只有这里暴露在阳光下。像这天的午后，阳光那么温暖，驱散了深秋的寒意。花园里种着一些灌木，枝叶郁郁葱葱的，有一种开着奶白色的花，被太阳一晒，香气就浓烈了起来。花园里没人，旁边偶尔会经过一些行人，但却无人驻足，他们似乎连瞥一眼花园里站着的那个大个子的功夫都没有。  
Sam只有半个小时。他很快就要回去继续工作。最近他的工作异常顺利，遇到的案子就像教科书里的示范案例差不多，每一个他都轻而易举地解决了。  
可这又有什么用，他的焦虑像病毒一样挥之不去。  
那天晚上他失去了Castiel。一个在他生命里出现了一天的流浪汉。看起来微不足道的，和满街其他的流浪汉毫无区别的，流浪汉。  
这就是问题的所在了，他不知道他在为什么焦虑。  
可能是因为这个:  
当他跟他的女朋友Amelia说起Castiel走丢了的时候，Amelia疑惑地问道:"什么Castiel?谁是Castiel?"  
Sam特意描述了一遍他们见到Castiel的那个晚上，Castiel的长相和打扮，还指出了Amelia不放心Castiel呆在他们家这一事实。  
然而Amelia只是更加疑惑地看着他，眼神里还带着惊讶。  
"Sam，你在做梦吗？我从没见过这个人。"  
而Sam对于她的回答却要惊讶得多。  
他又重复了几次类似的谈话，可是都不了了之。  
除此之外，他还专门去找了给Castiel看过伤口的医生，服装店的店员以及那天中午见过Castiel的同事，但他没有得到任何肯定的答案。  
"请问你记得前天中午在休息室和我一起吃饭的那个男人吗？大概一米八左右，穿着灰蓝色的外套，紫红色的兜帽衫，看起来有些营养不良的样子。"  
最后他问到一个叫Dirk的同事。  
"我为什么要去记一个跟你一起吃饭的人。"  
Dirk嗤笑一声，完全没有要搭理Sam的意思。  
"拜托了，Dirk，这对我来说很重要。"Sam诚恳地说道。  
"噢，看看你那着急的样子。他是你的大客户?是不是还许诺了你额外的律师费?"  
"你说什么?"Sam愣了一下，然后反应过来了。  
"我是说…"  
"不必了。"  
Dirk脸上那讥讽的表情还在，Sam却低了低头，沉声说道。  
"不必了，你根本不记得。"  
他走了出去，内心动荡不安。  
一定是哪里出了问题。他在小花园里一边啃着三明治，一边苦苦思索，和煦的阳光却丝毫没有抚慰他的内心。他愤怒地嚼着嘴里的食物，吃掉了最后一口，他把包装纸袋揉成一团，扔进附近的垃圾桶里，然后他甩了甩脑袋，就像是想要甩掉这件烦人的事情。他最终一无所获地走了回去，开始下午的工作。  
晚餐是和Amelia在新开张的一家咖啡馆里吃的。他点了一份芝士汉堡套餐，汉堡吃完后，他一边叉薯条吃，一边心不在焉地听Amelia讲她今天遇到的可爱宠物。  
“Sam，你怎么了？”Amelia发现了他的不对劲。  
“我没事，只是最近工作太累。”Sam淡淡地笑了笑，想要打消她的疑虑。  
“那我们吃完就回去休息吧。”  
“好的，呃…”Sam想了想，忍不住还是提出了他的想法，“Amelia，抱歉，但是我想独自一人过夜。”  
“你说什么？”Amelia问道，并且睁大了眼睛。  
“我想独自一人…”Sam说道，他知道Amelia一定有些受伤，而他控制着不去看她的眼睛。  
“是因为你问过我的那个男人吗？”Amelia突然说道。  
“你想起他了？”Sam神情激动地抬起头来。  
“你需要看医生，Sam。"Amelia盯着他看的眼神就像是给他浇了一盆冰水，"你看看你都被那个幻想中的男人折磨成什么样了。我们的周末约会已经被毁了，连车也没有买。可你不是想着安慰我，而是还在想着那个男人!"  
"我没有毛病…"Sam睁大了有些血丝的双眼，"Amelia，你要相信我‥"  
"噢，这真是太可笑了。"Amelia愤怒地背上她的挎包，头也不回地冲出了餐厅。  
Sam则呆愣在座位上，许久之后他扶着额头叹了叹气，慢慢地把目光转向窗外。  
霓虹灯五颜六色，来来往往的人群熙熙攘攘，竟是说不出的寂寞和寒冷。  
他用叉子在几根薯条上戳戳点点，这家店的薯条太咸了，最后这几根他吃不下去了。他又拿起桌上的凉开水喝了一大口，接着他放下杯子，想着怎么打发这一个人的时间。他的心里空荡荡的，却又疑虑重重，但他却不知道从哪里拨开这层迷障。这一整天他都在思考，而现实就是这样，想得越多，就越是怀疑。  
他怀疑哪一个是真的。也许是Amelia在欺骗他?因为他对Castiel心存好感，而Castiel是一个会给他们的生活带来麻烦的流浪汉。她不希望他和他有来往。  
不对，难不成其他所有人也都在骗他?可是又怎么解释Dirk?  
所以一切正如Amelia所说的那样?Castiel是假的，是他的一个梦，一个幻影，也许是他过去经历的某件事里遇到的人。他在他的记忆里扎根，不知什么原因，现在他跳了出来，叫Sam得了癔症。这么说的话，他的确应该去看精神病医生。Sam咽着嘴里的凉开水，决定听从他女朋友的话，明天一早就打电话预约医生。  
然而就在这时，他突然想到了什么，这叫他胸口起伏，激动万分。  
他立刻结了账，急急忙忙地出了餐馆，拦下一辆出租车，往公司的方向而去。  
不会错的，他在车里回顾刚才的想法，那天中午，他带着Castiel在休息室吃饭，然后他给Castiel倒了水吃药，有一粒药片不小心掉了出来，滚到了冰箱后面。因为移开冰箱并不容易，当时他们就放弃了那片药，剩下的药他都装进了Castiel的风衣口袋。  
Castiel消失了，连带他身上装的所有证据。  
但如果那片药还在冰箱后面，那么Castiel就是确实存在的。  
他想到这里，攥紧了拳头。  
车到了目的地，他冲下车，直奔公司大楼。  
这个时候是晚间九点多，只有少数几家公司还有员工在加班，大部分楼层都黑漆漆的。  
大楼的两个安保人员在一楼的值班台里边看监控边玩手机，见到Sam跑进来，他们冲他打了招呼，"这么晚还来公司加班吗？你们那层可是一个人都没有了。"  
"不是，我落了东西在办公室里，要回去拿。"Sam编了个谎话，迈进电梯。  
出电梯的时候果然一片漆黑，事务所的百叶窗帘也都放了下来。不过好在大楼的外墙有一部分是玻璃制的，来自街道和对面那栋大楼的灯光足够让他看清近处的陈设。  
Sam没有打开走廊的灯，因为他觉得不是很需要，他打算直接走到休息室去，开那里的灯寻找药片。  
然而Sam刚刚走到休息室敞开的房间门口就停住了。不但停住，他还迅速往后退了一步，逃开了休息室里面那个人的视野范围。  
他贴着墙，死死屏住呼吸，脑子因为震惊而一片空白，他的内心翻滚着疑虑，紧张，恐惧，而所有的这一切都在于他清楚地看见了休息室里移开冰箱，打着手电筒蹲下身寻找东西的那个人，不是别人，正是Amelia。  
她知道那里有一颗Castiel的药片?她怎么知道的?所以她要在他之前移去那颗药片，这样自己就能相信她那番Castiel不存在的说辞了?但是怎么可能，如果是这样的话，那又是怎么做到让其他人都不记得Castiel的呢？  
Sam越想，心里越是一团乱麻。  
休息室里的光灭了，Sam知道Amelia应该是找到了她要找的，不行了，他不能这样胡乱想下去，他必须找Amelia问个清楚。  
于是他心一横，就准备冲进休息室。但是就在这时候，一只手捂住了他的嘴。紧接着一个比他矮一些的男人迅速压在他的身前把他摁回了墙上，他定睛一看，正对上了Castiel那双蓝色的眼眸。


	6. Chapter 6

"Cass…"他在Castiel的手放开他的那一瞬间低声喊出了对方的名字。  
"别说话‥"Castiel看起来忧心忡忡，他扯住Sam的衣领，把他带到离休息室门口更近的地方，似乎是准备要和他一起冲进去。这个时候Sam才注意到他的手里握着一柄奇怪的刀。  
“告诉我你看到了什么？”Castiel压低了声音问道。  
“我，我看到…”Sam吞吞吐吐起来，他不确定要不要告诉Castiel里面是他的女朋友，但是Castiel手持刀刃又叫他为Amelia担忧。  
“对不起，你可不可以不要伤害她。我知道说出这事你…”  
他的话还没说完，Castiel已经往前踏了一步，转身面对着休息室，他的手举起来，尖刃朝前，是一个随时准备进攻的姿势。  
Sam看傻了眼。  
但是Castiel却在这时候默默地垂下了手臂，眼神也移开了。  
Sam好奇地凑过去看向休息室的里面，却发现那里面什么人也没有。夜景工程里的一束激光射灯一扫而过，照亮了空荡荡的房间。  
“怎么回事？我明明看到…”Sam惊愕地瞪着眼睛，“我看到Amelia在这里，她打着电筒，冰箱，冰箱应该是被她移开了，移到了这个位置。她就蹲在这里，在找…”  
他一边比划一边说，说到这里的时候他顿住了。他看了一眼Castiel。  
而Castiel只是静静地看着他，在等他说完。  
“她在找你滚落到冰箱后面的那片药。事实上我也是来找那片药的。”  
Castiel点点头，深吸了一口气。接着他移出一张椅子坐下，把脑袋埋进交扣的十指之下。  
“Cass，你是谁?”Sam鼓起勇气问了，“你是什么人？那天晚上你去哪儿了？为什么我找不到你之后所有见过你的人都忘记了你的存在，唯独我记得？为了证明你的存在，我来找那颗药片，可是Amelia也来了。她要做什么？她要消除你存在的痕迹吗？”  
Castiel时不时用力抽气，问了这么多问题，Sam没得到一个回答，于是他拖了张椅子，和Castiel面对面坐下，握着他的手轻轻移开。  
“告诉我。”  
“这个世界在排斥我。”Castiel把脸抬了起来，他看上去很疲惫，似乎有几天没有休息的样子。  
“那是什么意思？”Sam问道。  
“我不是很清楚。我有一些记忆，很零碎，我没有办法把它们整合在一起。”  
“那你都记得些什么？”  
“Michael，Lucifer，Raphael，Gabriel，Uriel…”  
“什么？”  
“我记得这些名字，还有人类…”  
“人类？”Sam被Castiel提供的信息弄得更迷糊了，“什么人类？”  
“我不知道该怎么解释。我好像看见过人类，很多很多人类，他们怎么出生，怎么死亡…啊…”  
Castiel突然发出一声痛苦的鸣叫，然后他用双手抱住了脑袋，“我的头好痛，就像是要炸开一样。啊———”  
“那别想了，别想了…”他喊叫的样子吓到了Sam，Sam急忙搂住他，把他的脑袋摁在自己的怀里安抚着，“别想了。我不问了，就当什么也没发生过。”  
“嗯…”Castiel在他的怀抱里靠了好一会儿，才轻轻哼了一声。  
Sam又拍拍他的背，见他似乎稳定一些了，这才放开了他。  
Castiel的表情有点呆呆的，兴许是刚才的头痛给他造成了一些影响。  
“你还好吗？”Sam问道。  
Castiel没吭声。  
“既然我们又见面了，现在到我家去好吗？”Sam又问道。  
“可能不是Amelia。”就在Sam以为Castiel要一直愣神下去的时候，Castiel说了一句话。  
“什么？”Sam怀疑他的耳朵有没有听错。  
“你看到的不是Amelia，对，不可能是她。只是你觉得是她。”Castiel看了他一眼，眼神里像是有什么秘密。  
"你在说什么…我明明亲眼看见…"Sam正准备争辩，Castiel突然一闭眼睛，身体发软，倒了下去。  
Sam下意识地一伸手把他捞进怀里。  
“Cass？Cass…”  
他抚摸着Castiel苍白的脸，呼唤着他的名字。  
Castiel却已经不省人事，Sam试探性地解开他的衣服，然后默默吸了一口气。  
他看见Castiel右上臂那个缝过针，本应该要恢复的伤口，原封不动地又出现了，溃烂的皮肉翻开着，像一只怪兽血淋淋的嘴。

第二天白天的时候，他向事务所请了假。  
前一夜太过折腾，他抱着Castiel从事务所到了医院，等到清理伤口，缝针，开药结束后他又抱着他回到家里。Castiel自从昏迷过去后就一直没有再醒过来，Sam把他安置在自己的床上，在床头柜上准备了食物，水和药。因为害怕Castiel离开，他出门的时候锁了大门，并带走了家里所有的钥匙。  
告假被批准之后，他去见了Amelia。他直接去到她所在的宠物店，把她叫到外面来谈话。  
因为尽管Castiel说了那句让他匪夷所思的话使他对整个事情都存有疑虑，但他还是控制不住，想要来盘问Amelia。  
"什么事?"吩咐了店员安抚宠物店里正在吠叫的犬只之后，Amelia跟着他走出来，他们站在街边的一棵掉叶的行道树下，寒风时不时地吹来，Amelia把围巾裹得更紧了一些。Sam感觉得到她对他很冷淡，这冷淡多少有些刺痛他的心，因为不管怎样，他们毕竟相爱了那么久。  
"你…"他犹豫着问出了第一个问题，"你昨晚去哪儿了？"  
Amelia翻了个白眼。  
"我能去哪？当然是回家呆着。”  
“你有没有去…我的事务所？”  
“没有。”Amelia莫名其妙地看着他，“你为什么会问这个问题？”  
“我…”Sam撇开目光，微微垂下眼睛，“我昨晚在事务所看见你…”  
“你在事务所看见我？怎么可能？”Amelia换上一副不可思议的表情，“天呐，Sam，你去看精神病医生好不好？求你了…”  
“我没有病。”Sam急匆匆地辩解，“我和Castiel一起看到的。”  
“又是Castiel？”Amelia耻笑了一声，"我究竟是为什么会以为你是来道歉的…"  
“Castiel确实是存在的，他现在就在我的公寓。”  
“我不知道什么Castiel。我现在需要工作了，Sam。”Amelia抱着手臂，表现出了不耐烦。  
“你见过他的！”不知道为什么，Sam的情绪突然激动了起来，他抓住Amelia的胳膊，眼神尖锐得像在审一个犯人，“然后你现在要跟我完全否定。你是不是瞒着我在做什么？昨晚你在事务所，是要抹杀他的存在对不对？那些人。明明都见过Castiel，却都表现得像是从来没见过他似的，也是你在背后搞鬼的吧？你为什么要这么做？”  
因为过于激动，他的手指陷进了Amelia的手臂里，Amelia狠狠地拽掉了他的手。她一抬头，Sam就看见她的眼眶里充满了泪水。他不由地呆住了。  
“我？”Amelia的表情扭曲了起来，“我抹杀Castiel的存在？我在搞鬼？“  
Sam没说话，他惊慌地感到事情正在脱控。  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”Amelia突然大声笑了起来，她用手指戳着自己的心脏位置，“你是在说我？是我吗？”  
“你不要这样。”周围有些人听见了声响，好奇地看向他们，Sam低声劝道。  
“啪。”清脆的一巴掌打在了他的脸上，Amelia憋红了脸，愤怒的泪水顺着脸颊快速淌下。  
她没等Sam反应过来，气冲冲地快步进了宠物店，然后把店门反锁上了。  
Sam呆愣了好一会儿，才走到橱窗前，敲了敲门。  
Amelia躲在店里，他看不见她。  
他又敲了几下，一个店员走了出来，堵在门口。  
“她不想见你。”那个满脸横肉的店员看上去十分不友善，“请离开吧。”  
“我想跟她道歉…”Sam仍伸着脖子往店里张望，但是除了几排货架和宠物笼子，他什么也看不见。  
“她说没这个必要了，拜托你了，先生。你再妨碍我们做生意，我就得报警了。”那个店员拿出手机，摁下911三个键，然后把拇指搭在拨打键上威胁他。  
Sam悻悻地看了店门和那个店员一眼，只能转身离开。  
他走到隔壁的那家杂货店门口，从口袋里掏出手机，拨打了Amelia的电话。  
Amelia关机了。


	7. Chapter 7

“嘿，年轻人，你看起来有烦恼事呢。”   
华灯初上，天空下起了细微的小雨，在被雨水击打得斑斑点点的青砖路上，一个浓妆艳抹的女人拦下了失魂落魄的Sam。   
“要不要来我们店里喝一杯？”那个女人挑着眼角，斜睨着Sam，她的眼影涂得很好看，在秋夜中闪着金亮的光。   
"对不起，我有…呃，女朋友…"Sam很礼貌地拒绝了她，就准备走开。   
"哦，不，你才没有。"女人似乎看穿了Sam的一切，她纠缠上去，不依不饶，"你失恋了。"   
这是一个陈述句，Sam不禁顿了一下。   
"还是，他死了？"女人接着问道。这句问话却在Sam的脑袋里"嗡---"地一声造成了好几秒的空白，以至于当Sam回过神来的时候已经忘记了那女人的原话是什么，用的代词是"他"还是"她"。   
"相信我，你需要发泄。"女人的嘴唇翘出了一条得意的曲线，见到Sam不置可否，她热情地挽起Sam的胳膊，把他带进了路旁的酒吧。   
像所有Sam见过的酒吧一样，这里的光线很昏暗。浑浊的，充满着烟草味和酒精味的空气中还飘舞着许多粉尘，有食物的碎渣，女人的脂粉，男人的皮屑。   
威士忌，接着是一杯长岛冰茶。Sam并不喜欢这些酒。比起在酒吧里独自喝闷酒，他更喜欢和他的哥哥Dean在某间破旅馆里一起喝啤酒，这大概也是此刻他没有多喝的原因，在那杯冰茶让他的胃烧得发热的时候他丢下几张钞票出了门，约他进去的女人则靠在另外一个男人的怀里边数着他的钞票边发笑。   
屋外的冷空气席卷而来，他打了一个寒颤，微微缩起身子，把手插在衣兜里。   
除了公寓，他无处可去，他现在孤身一人了。   
酒精叫他的大脑有些迷糊，路过一间便利店的时候他一时兴起，闯了进去，一下买了十几罐啤酒。   
"Dean准是又去找姑娘了。Cass，和我一起喝酒！"打开公寓房门的时候，他大声嚷道。   
然后他呆滞了一下，几秒，也许是半分钟，再然后他使劲摇了摇头，就好像是要把刚才他说的那句奇怪的话甩掉。   
"我一定是喝多了。"他对自己说道，接着又咒骂了一句“该死的”。   
等他闭了一会儿眼睛，稍微清醒了点，他把啤酒和钥匙丢在餐桌上，关了门。这个时候他觉察到了这个空间的安静。   
死一般地静。   
他开始莫名地慌乱起来。   
他抽着气，心脏在胸腔里扑腾，他快步冲到他的房间，拉开门。   
没人。   
被子里没有，衣橱里也没有。   
然后他跑了出来，慌慌张张地进了客房。就像是寻找什么重要的东西似的。   
客房里也没有人，厨房…阳台‥   
他越找越心慌，最后他喘着粗气推开主卫生间的门，这才看到Castiel正站在洗脸台的镜子前面，因为声响回过头来望着他。   
那一瞬间，Sam的眼睛忽然湿了，泪水莫名其妙地涌出来，他擦了一下，但是没有用，它们不停地涌出来，最后Sam只能放任它们。   
"Sam?"Castiel似乎有点被他吓到了。   
"没事，我只是以为你又消失不见了。"   
Sam扯出一个很尴尬的笑，接着他注意到Castiel的下巴涂了一些剃须泡沫，手里还拿着一把刮胡刀。   
"你要刮胡子吗?"他问道。   
"是的，我想刮掉胡子，但是我不知道怎么用这个。我见你用过，我以为这会很容易。"Castiel又拿起刮胡刀，对着镜子在嘴角边轻轻刮了一下，但他只刮掉了一层泡沫。   
Sam微微勾起了唇角。   
“让我来帮你，好吗？"   
“好。”Castiel乖乖地放弃了。   
Sam从他的手中拿过那把刮胡刀，勾起Castiel的下巴，为他刮胡子。   
他的眼泪停了，泪珠挂在眼角。他垂下的眼认真地凝视着Castiel，手上的动作小心翼翼。完成之后他放下刮胡刀，拿过一块湿润的毛巾，擦了擦Castiel的脸。   
刮掉胡子之后，Castiel的唇更显眼了。粉色的，看起来很干燥，微微开启着，像是要说什么，欲言又止，又像是在期盼着什么…   
Sam看了两眼，抿起嘴，慌张地移开了目光。   
他还想继续看，可是这不对。   
“Sam？”Castiel抓住了他的肩膀，他又回过头去，冷不防就对上了他的眼睛。   
Castiel的眼眸像极地的蓝冰，在鹅黄色的灯下波光流转。   
Sam忍不住吞了一口唾液。   
这个男人闯进了他的生活，然后一切就全乱了。   
从他看见Castiel的第一个夜晚开始，他心里那股难以遏制的冲动就一直都在，萦绕不散。无论他怎么强迫自己专心想着Amelia都没有用，他就像是被卷进了一个通往海底的漩涡，一层一层地加速下沉，直到被完全吞没。   
他抬起手，抚摸上了Castiel的脸颊，他用拇指抚着他的眉骨，他毛茸茸的眼睛，还有那温热的皮肤。   
灯光梦幻得不真实，窄小的卫生间里又湿又暖，洋溢着沐浴乳的芬芳。   
就像所有的一切都是为了这一刻准备的一样。   
Castiel的唇，也从来没有像现在这么红润过。   
他屏住呼吸，低头吻了上去，把他的唇摁在Castiel燥热的唇上，像亲吻神像一般虔诚。   
他们唇瓣紧贴着，几分钟过去了，谁也没有移动，谁也没有说话，谁也没有发出声音，静悄悄的浴室里只有他们愈发急促的呼吸声。   
和心跳声。   
然后Castiel闭上了眼睛，搂紧了Sam的身体。   
Sam早已是燥热难忍，他喷吐着粗沉的鼻息，把脸侧过一个角度，用舌头挑开了Castiel的唇。   
Castiel似乎有些不适应，他微微退缩了一下，但是Sam却不肯放，他抱住Castiel的脑袋，捉住他的嘴，他要舔他的唇，舔他的舌头，舔他的一切，这种欲望来的这么强烈，就好像从很早很早之前他就已经想做这些了。   
他才喝了两杯，一点都没有醉，可此刻他的心已是烂醉。   
他凶残的入侵来得太快。他的舌头在Castiel的口腔里游走，成功地勾引出了Castiel的舌头，他含着他的舌，贪婪地吮吸着。   
Castiel似乎是默许了，又似乎是不知道该怎么反应，他的手还搭在Sam的身上，但却变得软绵绵的，一点劲儿也使不上来。   
Sam把手移到他的胸前开始解扣子的时候，他更是不知道该如何安放他自己的手，他的嘴已被完全侵占，光是顾着那里就已经让他无法分神。Sam剥开他的衬衫的时候，他彻底举足无措。   
“脱我的衣服。”Sam吻了吻他的脸颊，低声说道，边说边缓慢地移着步子，“然后我们到房间里去…”   
Castiel红着脸，手探到Sam的胸前，解开Sam的西服。   
他自己的衣服则一件件地滑落在了地上。   
他们一路吻着，脱着对方身上的衣服进了客厅。Sam压着他进了沙发。Castiel看着Sam饱含着欲望低垂下来的脸，一句话没说。   
他的喉结随着吞咽的动作动了一下，骨节分明的手摁在自己的腰带上，只犹豫了一下就为Sam解开了。   
Sam宽厚的手顺着Castiel解开的裤子伸进去，伸到内裤的里面，抚摸起他硬挺的欲望。   
“嗯…”Castiel发出一个舒服的声音，他看着Sam，眼神比Sam的还要迷醉。   
Sam扒掉他的裤子，Castiel身上就只剩下袜子。他的双腿被Sam掰开，往沙发的靠背上压去。   
Sam的身体贴上去，吻也情不自禁地绕上去。与此同时，他的双手用力掰着Castiel的大腿，不给他任何合拢双腿或是逃避自己舔吻的机会。   
"嗯啊…Sam，这太多了…"Castiel喃喃自语，他垂下的两排细密的睫毛像翅膀震颤。   
Sam的舌头在Castiel的穴口处舔了一圈，故意留下一些唾液，接着他换上手指，戳进了那个潮湿温暖的地方。   
"嗯…”Castiel呻吟着。Sam一边用手指在他的身体内部摸索，一边直勾勾地盯着他湿润的蓝眼睛。Castiel看进Sam的眼睛里，Sam眼里的爱意让他全身上下都烧得发烫。   
然后Sam就碰到了那里。   
Castiel的身体哆嗦了一下，嘴里漏出一声甜腻的叫声，他瞪大了眼睛，却看到Sam轻扬着嘴角，笑了。   
Sam用手指反复地玩弄那个敏感的地方，Castiel的阴茎前端就不停地流出透明的前液，弄得整根茎体又湿又滑。   
“啊，哈啊…啊啊…”这刺激似乎太强烈也太过让人愉悦，当Sam加快了手指抽送的速度，Castiel就止不住嘴里的叫声。几分钟后他的前液越流越多，汇集着流到了穴口的地方，然后他尖叫了一声。   
他射精了。他看着精液从阴茎里喷出来，射到Sam的身上。   
Sam抽出湿淋淋的手指，伏过身去，用另一只手揉摸着Castiel凌乱的头发，顺便给他喂了一个深吻。   
他一边吻，一边将Castiel的精液抹在他挺立的阴茎上，再缓缓地插进Castiel的后穴。   
Castiel呜咽着，并且伸出胳膊搂住了Sam的脖子，Sam一把抱起他，他就把双腿缠在Sam的腰上。   
“我们…我们去卧室。”   
Sam抱着他走进卧室，弯下身把他轻放在床上。先前他的阴茎只插进了一半，等到这个时候，他终于和Castiel上床做爱了，他用力地一顶，整根阴茎就全部没入Castiel的身体里。   
然后他看见Castiel哭了。   
洁白的灯光映衬着那双湛蓝的眼睛，晶莹剔透的泪滴像断了线的珠子一样涌出。   
"我也爱你，Sam…我也爱你，我也爱你…Sam，我也爱你…"   
Castiel一边哭一边抱紧了他，嘴里不停地重复着同一句话。   
爱…   
爱你…   
Sam看着他凌乱的样子，不知怎么地，也流出了泪。   
这有些奇怪了。一开始他觉得他是感动，但是却隐约觉得不太对，他的心突然很痛，痛得发抖。他缓缓地抽插了几下，就开始在Castiel的身体里狠狠地冲撞起来，就好像是要让自己忘记掉这种离奇的心痛。


End file.
